A multicast or broadcast service is a basic service provided by a 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) system. The 3GPP LTE system carries a multicast or broadcast service of a user terminal using a physical multicast channel (PMCH). The 3GPP LTE system preconfigures, in a data frame, a data subframe that includes the PMCH, and delivers the data subframe to a user equipment (UE) using a broadcast message of the system or using radio resource control (RRC) signaling. The UE acquires the multicast or broadcast service on the data subframe and downlink control signaling according to the received broadcast message or RRC signaling. The data subframe carrying the multicast or broadcast service includes multiple orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbols, where the PMCH occupies an OFDM symbol in a latter part of the subframe to carry the broadcast/multicast service and occupies all bandwidth, a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) and a physical hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) indicator channel (PHICH) occupy OFDM symbols in a former part of the subframe, the PDCCH is used to carry the downlink control signaling, and the PHICH is used to carry a HACK/negative acknowledgement (NACK) feedback on uplink data transmission.
In an existing LTE system, the subframe carrying the multicast or broadcast service includes the PMCH and the PDCCH. Because the PDCCH occupies all the bandwidth of the subframe, bandwidth of the PMCH overlaps bandwidth of the PDCCH, thereby resulting in interference between the channels.